Rikkai in the Green
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Rikkai went into the park (YAOI for the whole team)


**Konomi Takeshi owns everything.**

**One day in the 'wild'**

It was a nice, quiet day when Rikkaidai Regulars went to the park. Sanada hugged Yukimura gently. Niou and Yagyuu were the same. Yanagi and Kirihara stood in front of Jackal and Marui who also were in full of love.

"Ehh, I'm sick of it." Akaya said to Renji who nodded with red face.

"I miss Sadaharu." cried and fell down his head.

A drop appeared behind Akaya's head.

"Renji senpai. I didn't know that you also…"

"Don't worry, Akaya. I am good with you."

"Huh, I am calm. Senpai, today would you like to sit near me? I got some good meals from my mother."

"Yeah, sankyu, Akaya. You can eat from my sweets too."

"Ah, sugoooi!"

After the lunch, the Niou/Yagyuu pair were under one Sakura tree and they got lot of cherry blossoms.

"Hacchi!" sneezed.

"Bless you, honey." Niou looked him who wiped his nose. "A little allergy?"

"Just these stupid flowers disturb my nose."

"Soooka. I think I should help you to forget those flowers." he whispered to Yagyuu.

"Niou-kun, we are outside!"

"And? Sanada and the Captain are very well. It seems they are quiet busy."

The Captain and Vice-captain of the Rikkai tennis team were in a very romantic mood and they have forgotten everything (and everybody) around them. Their tongues met when Sanada gave a sweet cake for Yukimura with his mouth. When Yukimura finished his lips met with Sanada's and he laughed after they did it. Yagyuu looked on Renji who caught his blink. Yanagi went to them with Akaya who really interested in the bucho's behavior and always looked them.

"Akaya!" Renji pulled his head away.

"Senpai, what are they doing"? Fascinating." he streched his head towards them and Renji was desperate.

"What do you think, kid?" Niou laughed. 'I want to do with you, Yaaagyuu.' said on that girlish tone in his voice but his unfortunately Yagyuu shifted off his lips and stood up. Yanagi helped him gently with one hand and left Akaya for Niou who got peeved because of them.

"Hey, where are you going now?"

"We have to do this important thing, Niou-kun. Watch out Akaya." Renji shouted back.

Niou had a deep sigh and looked on him.

"Nani, senpai?"

"I want killing you."

"Heeee?"

…..

Meanwhile close to them Marui and Jackal did a long walk through the park. They crossed their fingers and Jackal pulled Marui tightly.

"It's so lovely. I fancy this." Marui looked around.

The birds chirped and the sky was clear blue above them.

"I fancy you" Jackal sighed into Marui's ear and the boy went red .

"I can't hold this anymore!" Marui shouted and jumped on Jackal who fell down onto the grass. Marui lied on him and he was very hungry but now he wished not a cake.

…..

Meanwhile:

"Sorry, we just, ehr…" Yukimura prayed.

"Don't mind Yukimura. Just not in front of Akakya. He is interested in because of you." Renji looked Niou and the kid who sat with fall-down head. The silver hair boy watched him furiously.

"This is very annoying." Sanada gave a long sigh and saw with a lovely face on Yukimura. "I think we have to wait till night, Seiichi."

"I agree, honeybee."

"Honeybee?" Yagyuu looked weird.

"Anyway, where is Bunta and Jackal?" Sanada asked quickly.

"They left us." Niou shouted.

"Speak time! Akaya, search them!"

"Why me?"

"Ask one more time and I will say: IT'S ENOUGH!"

"Ok, I look after them right now!' jumped up quickly and hurried away.

"Khm, it's ok, that we sent him after them?" Yukimura watched at Sanada who pulled his shoulders.

….

Meanwhile between the brushes:

"Ouch, it's ache!"

"Sorry dear, I can make it!"

"But don't try, DO it!"

"Don't shout with me Yoda, I just want to help."

"OUCCHHH!" Marui cried and his tears fell down on his knee. 'It was the last time when I went out with you into the wild!' cried painfully.

"It's just a park in central Tokyo, not the wild. And this little spike won't hurt you anymore." Jackal hugged him softly.

"But it's paining yet. It was 5 cm and it was in my paaalm! Ouchhhh…"

"Don't cry for me Argentina." Jackal sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing, meu amor. Just calm down, ok?"

"I like when you speak Portuguese"

"Really?"

"Ah..."

"Well, meu amor..."

"Ehhr, Senpaitachi, are you there?" somebody asked shyly.

"Akaya, why are you here?" Jackal asked from the bushes.

"Captain Yukimura said that it is speak-time. You have to go."

"Fine. Come, amore bella."

"Great." Marui sighed with red face. "I CAN'T SPEAK WITH THIIIS HAND!" shouted and watched furiously to Akaya.

The boy looked in fear and he wanted to cry also. He just saw an angry Marui-senpai who has little green grasses and bugs in his red hair and a tired Jackal-senpai who held him with lot of emotion.

"Don't worry, Akaya, he is tired a little." Jackal told in his ear when they were behind Marui who ran quickly to their place.

"What have you done there, senpai?"

"We wanted to spend some good time together but a spike went into his palm when he sat on the grass. And it was too much for him."

"Did you want to help on him?"

"Yeah, but I think he is tired and this hissy fit comes from it."

"Ah, poor Marui senpai."

….

"Well, now everybody is here." Yukimura was happy and watched his team with lot of proud.

They sat on the grass and they were happy. Except Marui who's head lied tiredly on Jackal's shoulder and sniffled a little.

"It is our last time together, I wanted to go here with you because maybe in the next year we can't do."

"Why are you saying such things, Captain Yukimura?'

"Akaya, we go to the Upper High School and it is not sure that everybody choose the Rikkai again.'

"Why not?" he shouted.

"I rest in the Rikkai." Yanagi said and Akaya was glad.

"Sanada and me also." Yukimura nodded.

"Very well." Akaya nodded too.

"I mean Rikkai is a good choice for me because this school can treat my ability well." Niou said and looked on Yagyuu.

"Which abilities do you have, senpai?"

"Just shut up, ok?" Niou looked him angry.

"I've chosen the Rikkai too. I have many friends here." Yagyuu looked shy at Niou.

"Bravooo!" Niou jumped on him. "So everybody chosed this ultra-super school for his life!" he shouted and he didn't care who were there but kissed Yagyuu. Yagyuu held his silver hair gently and kissed him back.

Yukimura and Sanada smiled and Marui looked up. At last he did forget his pain. Jackal touched his face and gave a little kiss on his forehead. Akaya gazed them wonderingly and watched on Yanagi with red face.

"Nani, Akaya?"

"Senpai, I don't know why but I am very glad that the whole team will stay here."

Yanagi just nodded and hugged the kid who was very red. Really. He had feelings because of Yanagi's treatment but he thought that he will say later him. When they will be alone.

"Akaya!"

"Yes? Vice-captain!"

"In the next year for you will be more ENOUGH!"

And Akaya thought he can't be happier because of it.


End file.
